Dead
by bellarox2002
Summary: after the war, Tris feels like everyone blames her for deaths of Marlene, and Will. She also feels as if Tobias is becoming distant.
1. Chapter 1

Dead

**A/N: Hi people of fanfiction so this is my first story so constructive criticism is allowed. BYE!**

Tris POV

Dead. All dead. All of my family is dead, my mother died saving me, my father died protecting me and my brother was executed as a traitor. It seems as though most of my friends are pulling away from me, Tobias has been hanging out with his friends more than me and it's as if he is still for teaming up with Marcus. Christina, she has been sad over the loss of Will. She's probably still mad at me for personally killing Will. Uriah, he is devastated over Marlene and is also probably still mad at me for not saving her. Shauna (who regained the ability to walk), is still mourning over Lynn. Zeke surprisingly has a sense of seriousness. He has been trying to cheer everyone up but in the end, it made him sad. Even though they all say they're not mad at me but I know its lies. I stare at my plate not really in the mood for dinner.

"Tris, are you ok?" Uriah asks, concerned.

"Yeah, just not really hungry, I'm just going to go back to my apartment." I say tiredly. I walk over to the trash bin and dump my stuff there. I start to walk back but I feel someone is following me; I turn my head and see Tobias behind me. We get to my apartment and lay on the bed.

"Are you still mad at me?" I blurt out because I just have to have an answer that isn't a lie.

"No, I love you Tris." He says while tilting my chin up and kissing me. An hour or so talking about nothing in particular I fall asleep.

Four's POV

I listen to Tris' light snoring that brings me to peace. I really have forgiven her; I just don't think she believes it. I decide to propose soon, I'll need Lauren. I think about it a lot and decide when Tris is at work to buy the ring. I eventually drift off but then the nightmares begin. Tris and I running away from Jeanine, Eric and Marcus. They all have belts in their hands, Tris falls and they surround her and whip her until she dies. I wake up with a start as Tris lightly shakes my shoulder.

"Oh thank god, you're alive." I say while sighing.

"Nightmare?" She knows me too well but maybe that is a good thing.

"Yeah." I know the question is coming,

"Want to tell me about it?" there it is, she always does that after a nightmare.

"Yeah sure, so you and I were running from Marcus, Jeanine and Eric and they had belts in their hands. You tripped so they surrounded you and they whipped you until you died." I say, fighting off tears.

"That's ok; you're safe now with me." She says with a smile. We both drift asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPAGEBREAKxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Tris POV

In the morning I get up while Tobias is changing and go get a cute outfit. I slip into the shower after giving Tobias a sweet kiss. Once I'm done I put on the outfit I took out and put my makeup on. I decide on mascara and lip gloss then slip out with Tobias. Once we enter the cafeteria we go to our tables and sit down.

"Hi" Tobias and I say in unison. I can't help but giggle while Tobias smiles. Then we go grab food, I grab pancakes and honey, then sit back down next to Tobias. He then says something that surprises me,

"Lauren and Christina can I talk to you for a second in the hall?"

"Sure" Lauren says,

"Fine" Christina says and walks out behind Tobias.

"Know what that was about?" I question Zeke and Uriah. I Have no idea where Shauna is.

"Nope, but if he's asking the girls then it must be about you!" Zeke says it with a wide grin.

"Yeah." Uriah agrees. Tobias comes back with Lauren and Christina, who have giant smiles on their face. I shoot them a questioning glance but their smiles just grow bigger. Then I realize something,

"Crap, I'm almost late for work. See you!" I give a quick kiss to Tobias then run through the pit to the tattoo place. When I get there Tori is tattooing flames on about twenty year old guy.

"Right on time, Tris." She says while not looking up. I go to the sink wash my hands then get ready. Tori and I both work through lunch.

Fours POV

I walk out of the cafeteria knowing Christina and Laurens presence behind me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Christina asks, once a Candor, always a Candor. I just to get right to the point,

"I'm going to propose to Tris but I will need help from you guys." After a moment or two they both break out in smiles.

"We can be your personal wedding planners, that is, when you decide a date." Lauren says.

"OK thanks, now I'm going to go buy a ring." I say casually, like this is my 30th time getting a ring. We walk back to the table and I can feel Tris' questioning stare at them.

"Crap! I'm almost late for work! See you!" she then gives me a kiss. She runs out and I dump my stuff in the trash bin and walk back to the table.

"I'm leaving, see you." I say, and then whisper to Christina and Lauren,

"Don't tell anyone." I walk out and into the pit where hopefully I can find a jewelry store. I find one then look around for what feels like hours, then I find a perfect one. It's a black diamond with sapphires surrounding it. Perfect. I go to the front, pay for it, it costs a lot, but for Tris I would do anything. I decide to go to Tris' apartment and I write a note saying to meet me at our spot on the Chasm at 7:00 then also add that dinner is there also so she doesn't have to eat before. I walk into the cafeteria, nobody is there besides the cooks and that is good. I walk up to a nice looking lady about mid-30s.

"Hi, I'm having a picnic and I want to know if you have stuff for that?" I ask sweetly.

"Oh I have a ready-made package just for this occasion; it comes with a blanket and a basket as well." She grabs it and gives it to me. I look inside, it's perfect!

"Thank you very much." I say nicely, she smiles then I set off to get everything ready.

Tris POV  
I walk back to my apartment expecting to find Tobias, but I find a note with my name on it with nice handwriting.

_Meet me at our spot on the Chasm; I have a surprise for you. Don't bother with dinner; I have._

_-Tobias_

I smile while reading it then I look at the clock, 6:47 that gives me 13 minutes to get ready. I grab a sweetheart neckline dress that is black with pink lining, and heels. I put my outfit on then apply my makeup, mascara, eye shadow then lips-colored lipstick. I curl my hair making it wavy. The look at the clock, 6:57. I walk down the path to our spot on the Chasm, very carefully. The last thing I want is to trip and fall into the Chasm. When I get there, there is a wonderful picnic with yummy foods and a very nicely dressed Tobias. When he sees me he smiles at me then says, "You look beautiful, Tris" I smile,

"You too" I say wondering what this is all about. We eat the food then he gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring with a black stone then a blue stone on it.

"Beatrice Prior, from the day I met you I knew you were special so would you bring me the pleasure of marrying me?" he says while I'm crying happy tears.

"Yes,Tobias, Yes!" I say crying then kissing him. He then picks me up and carries me to his apartment where I fall asleep with a nice thought in my head,

_I Beatrice Prior am getting married to Tobias Eaton, victim of his father's abuse._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPAGEBREAKxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The next day, Tris Pov

I wake up to the sound of the shower then Tobias walking out in a towel, I smile remembering the events of last night.

"What're you smiling about, sunshine?" he asks sweetly,

"Oh, just thinking about what happened last night." I reply. I run to the shower and let the hot water soothe my body. I get out and put on black (duh what else?) skinny jeans and a cute top. I apply a little mascara and lip gloss. I link my hand with Tobias' hand and we walk towards the cafeteria. When we get there, we grab food (mmmmmmmmmm eggs), and sit down with all our friends,

"whazzup?" Zeke says with his mouth full of food. I look to Tobias to ask him if I should tell them and he slightly nods,

"We're engaged!" I say excitedly while holding up my left hand to show them the ring. Uriah, Lauren and Christina all smile and Shauna's jaw drops then Zeke claps Tobias on the back.


	2. authors note! sorry!

**a/n: HI! I need inspiration! I'm almost done with the second chapter but with school and stuff,(the teachers always give us more projects and hw at the end of the year) I don't have time. I'm not good at weddings and stuff so you need to give me inspiration! I had a dream 'bout you guys last night, it went like this, I was strapped to a medical table and you came out but since I don't know what you looked like your faces were your usernames, so anyway you each had a saw and sawed off my head, weird thing, I didn't die, I used the force to put my body back on and then had a light saber put in my hand. I sliced off all your fingers then you grabbed torches and pitchforks and started chasing my so I ran. Then I woke up. **

**Don't know what to say more so,**

**Bananas. **


End file.
